One beautiful day
by Star In Your Heart
Summary: Sure it's a beautiful day, but that doesn't help Robin figure out where his best friend has gone. ONESHOT!


An: First one-shot & yes it contains cute robstar fluff. Make my day and review, review, review! Hope you guys enjoy.  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans..sadly.)

It was a bright Saturday morning with enough sunshine to make anyone happy, everyone except the boy wonder. He rose up from his bed and threw a birdarang to close his curtains and smiled when he felt himself lay in complete darkness. The boy wonder could hear a chicken cluck from outside.

_"Probably Beastboy..."_, the young ebony haired boy sighed as he sat up to stretch his arms. He looked around to his bedside to find his mask and with another sigh, slapped it on his face. As he lazily got up, he felt his tiredness kick in. He looked at his clock and could read 9:00 with its blaring red numbers.

_"Why would CinderBlock break out at 4 in the morning, I swear these villains have the wrong timing in the world"_, Robin thought furiously having to remember what occurred in the early morning.

He felt his stomach grumble and figured it was time to start the day good, which immediately lead him to think about Starfire. His bestfriend since she came to Earth, his bestfriend who gave him his first kiss (techinically Starfire explained that it was how Tamerians were able to obtain new languages, but he didn't think of it that way), his bestfriend who almost torn Kitty apart, just simply the girl that puts his mind at ease without even trying. He knew his former mentor wouldn't approve about his growing relationship with his bestfriend, but he could care less. Robin knew it was unfair to Starfire and hey, it was even unfair to him.

_"Screw Bruce and his playboy ways"_ he though as he headed out his door and towards Starfires room.

For the past month, they've made it a daily ritual for them; going to the ops room to eat breakfast together and he enjoyed that immensely. He felt a smile plaster on his face as he reached his bestfriends door and tapped lightly on it. After a minute passed and he recieved no answer, he called out her name and after no repsonse he entered her room code and burst into her room.

"STARFIRE ARE YOU OKAY?", he excalimed only to be welcomed by Silkies gurgles from Starfires circular purple bed.

_"Hm..I guess I woke up too late..", _mummered Robin as he left her room with a shadow of embarassment from his outburst.

He made his way down to the ops room by himself and could already hear Cyborg and Beastboys argument over what to watch on television.

"WICKED SCARY 3!"  
"The last time we saw soemthing like that, Raven turned the whole house into Wicked Scary and-"  
"Say one more word about that Cyborg and I'll have to tell Robin about-"

"About what, Rae?", said the Boy Wonder as walked to the cabinet to get a bowl for his cereal.

Cyborg looked at Raven with pleading eyes but the young empath didn't show an sign of remorse for her robotic friend.

"Oh about him snooping on you and Starfire when you guys leave to the roof", said Raven in her normal monotone voice.

Beastboy let out a laugh and took it to his advantage to take the remote from Cyborg who was glaring at Raven. Robin swallowed a bite of his cereal to hide the smirk in his face for he already knew about that. Why else would he give both Cyborg and Beastboy extra laps for training since Cyborg wasn't the only one snooping around. It then hit him that the person he was expecting to be here wasn't.

"She went to the park." said the Empath as she left the ops room.

_"The park? What would she be doing there?"_, he thought as he put his bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to see if Starfires okay, but I'll be back to deal with the both of you." he said to the pranksters and walked out to Beastboy and Cyborg arguing whos fault it was that they got caught.

He went to the garage and hoped on his R-Cycle and headed to the park. It was a beautiful day, he had to admit. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and he could see families having picnics around the park. When he reached the parking lot, he made sure his R-Cycle was locked, and went to search for the Tameranian. He didn't have much of a challenge since she stood out quite easily with her tall fit physique, long fiery red hair, and big beautiful green eyes. It was her hair that gave his bestfriend away, he could see it wafting in the air and he immediately made his way towards her.

Starfire was sitting down, embracing the rays of sun that felt amazing on her skin. She felt a twinge of guilt leaving early in the morning without letting Robin know but it's not everyday that Jump gets these glorious sunny days. She felt the light breeze go through her hair and sighed as she observed the couples and families that inhabited the park, sharing the beautiful day as well. She stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder but let out a sigh when she saw that it was only Robin.

"Friend Robin! I am truly sorry that I did not do the waking of you but I did not want to disturb your rest.", she said with a concerned and guilty look on her face.

Robin chuckled as he sat down next to his best friend. He looked at her and said,

"It's alright Star, you did give me a scare when I didn't find you in your room this morning though. I probably scared Silkie half to death", he chuckled to himself remembering his outburst.

Starfire smiled,"I apologize again Robin. The sun was doing the calling of me and I had to feel its energy."

He smiled at her and to her surprise he put his arm around her and to his surprise, she leaned into it.

"I'm glad it was the sun that stole you from me and not some other guy." he joked to her.

"Oh! No! Never that Robin" exclaimed Starfire who turned to face Robin.

Robin smiled at his best friend and said, "I know Star, I'm just teasing you."

Starfire felt a blush creep on her face and looked down to see her entwining her fingers in Robins. Robin was shocked at her small intimate motion towards him. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer, and gave her hand a squeeze. He felt himself reach for her chin and put her face up to him. He felt himself look into her eyes and could've sworn they were twinkling with happiness and if Starfire couldv'e seen his, he's sure his would be doing the same thing. He couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in to kiss his best friend. Robin knew there was no going back, but in that instant he didn't care, all he wanted was to kiss the girl he loved the most, his best friend.


End file.
